Exiled For You
by Lovely Windy
Summary: The love they harbor for the ones they treasure, is it a taboo or a curse? One might call it the punishment for their sins, but looking at it from their point of perspective makes the punishment seem more like a blessing. To obtain their heart's desires, they left behind everything they once had to begin new chapter in their lives. F/F pairings, AU, fluff, crackship, love story.
1. A New Lease On Life

Within a lovely cottage surrounded by the lush greenery at the outskirts of Ionia, a new story starts it's first page.

On the silky white sheets sat Leblanc with her back resting against the headboard. Her hands gently plays with strands of auburn hair.

"Mm, Emi… Soft. " The vixen beneath the sheets stirred and let out a tired, relaxed groan while her lover continued to run her fingers through her hair.

Leblanc was looking at Ahri's content sleeping face, a satisfied smile graced her full lips.

Enjoying her current life together with Ahri, Leblanc let out a contented sigh as Ahri leaned further into her embrace and wrapped her arms around a slender waist.

Feeling the softness of Ahri's furry tails that started to coil around her, Leblanc knew that the fox had already awoken from her slumber.

*Knock, knock*

"Emilia! Ahri! Are you guys awake yet?!" called a voice from beyond the closed wooden door.

Dressed in nothing but the garments she wore to sleep, Leblanc had to pry Ahri off of her before heading for the bedroom door.

Turning the knob and pulling the door open only to find a well dressed Katarina on the other side of the door.

The ruthless assassin was wearing a garb that was more elegant than her usual black leather clothes.

In a sleeveless red and white blouse line with golden trims that hug her body, showing off her toned physique and the "unavoidable" cleavage.

Yet again clad in another pair of black leather pants this time with added golden linings and a pair of black boots to top it off.

Catching herself before staring anymore than she needed to at Katarina, Leblanc greeted the red head.

"Good morning, Katarina."

"Mornin', get dressed. We gotta get going."

"Will do."

"We will be waiting outside."

With that said Katarina took her leave for the front door. Leblanc looked back to the bed to see a groggy Ahri atop the bed.

"You slept well I assume?"

"Mhm, *yawns*."

"Start getting ready and dressed for the festival."

A mere mention of the festival made Ahri jump out of bed almost immediately. Ahri hurriedly ran towards the dresser to get dressed.

"Ahri, don't forget to brush."

Leblanc said before letting out a small chuckle and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The front door of the cozy cottage swung open and out came Leblanc and Ahri. Ahri was dressed in a trendy purple kimono that had purple roses painted on the hemlines. Leblanc wore black silk Qi Pao that adorned dragons. Katarina was seemingly amused enough to compliment them.<p>

"Both of you look better than usual today." spoke Katarina.

"Why, how sweet of you, Kitten." Leblanc replied yet with a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, Kat." Ahri replied cheerily.

"Enough talking and let's get going." A voice from behind Katarina spoke.

Stepping aside revealed a girl that was slightly shorter than Katarina with ebony hair donning a green colored Qi Pao with Lotus patterns. Akali was a little unpleased about not being on their way to the lunar festival.

"Then let's get moving now, shall we?" Said Leblanc.

"Yeah, don't' want my princess to be all grumpy at the festival." Said Katarina teasingly.

A blush could be seen on Akali's face prompting more teasing from everyone resulting in a very cute pout that made Katarina pounce. Soft lips met and giggles were heard.

"Kat!" yelled a flustered Akali in surprise.

"You were just too cute, princess." replied the red head with a smirk.

"The both of you are so adorable together." mused the fox.

"We are not!" stated a very annoyed Akali.

"We aren't?" said Katarina in a sad tone as the brought her right hand up to cover her mouth acting as though she was shocked.

"Maybe… just a little…" said Akali quietly with a little blush.

Katarina snaked her hands around a slender midriff, pulling Akali closer for a hug.

"We should get going now, it is almost noon." Said Ahri.

With that said they continued on their way to the lunar festival to celebrate the year of the monkey.

When they reach the festival, everyone will be enjoying themselves together with their most cherished and loved ones.


	2. Lunar Festival

+Ionia Festival Square+

It is that time of year where people of many nations come to visit Ionia to enjoy the most important festival to its residents. The yearly Lunar Festival gathers people of different nations and races together in the heart of Ionia for the celebration of the start of a new year. The local and foreign families, individuals, couples, elders and children that joined in the festival are all enjoying their time laughing together and watching the performances with their friends and loved ones. Everyone from the children to the adults were dressed beautifully in the colorful traditional Ionia garbs, as they attend the festival to celebrate another prosperous year. Other than enjoying the festivities, many of the residents and some foreign visitors pay visits to the Sky and Mountain God's shrines to offer their prayers and obtain the blessings of the gods.

Besides all of the people that gathered here, there where some that stood out more than the others. With that said, there stood a group of three women in the middle of Ionia's main festival square. The Captain of The Ionian Guard, Irelia out of her usual outfit and now wearing a red and golden lined dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail being held by a red ribbon was having a lovely conversation with The Elder, Karma who was donning her new lotus themed outfit specifically tailored for the occasion. Other than the two most respected ladies of Ionia, there stood who was once their mortal enemy. The Sovereign, Syndra, donning an elegant white and gold Qi Pao was floating beside them reading a novel.

"What's taking them so long?" said Irelia frustrated-ly.

"Patience, Irelia." replied Karma calmly.

"But, they should be here around this time." replied Irelia with a pout.

"And I thought Syndra was the impatient one." stated Karma shaking her head.

Syndra scoffed at that and continued reading her book.

"Give her a book and she ignores the world." spoke a slightly annoyed Irelia.

"Is it wrong for me to enjoy fine literature?" said Syndra looking over her book, seemingly offended.

"Your collection of romance novels can say a lot." replied Irelia teasingly with a snicker.

"S-shut up!" shouted Syndra with a flustered face.

Karma let out a chuckle at the scene of the two youthful love birds. Irelia was currently shielding her face with her arms to prevent being hit in the face by Syndra with her book. The two too caught up in their little fight that they failed to notice their company arriving, whom Karma signaled over.

* * *

><p>+Southern Festival Streets+<p>

The festival streets were decorated with ropes of giant red paper lanterns that hung across the top of the streets from the buildings. The stores and houses that take up the majority of the buildings on the festive streets are all decorated with spring couplets that adorn their front doors. Each spring couplet are written with seven characters in gold or black ink upon red paper as a best wish. Besides that, the hundreds of cherry blossom trees growing along the town streets were blooming and showering the townsfolk and the cobble stone streets with its many pink petals. As well as a ton of interesting and stalls that were set up along the streets with busy vendors attending to their customers.

Arriving at the town streets where the liveliness of the festival could be felt, Ahri and Akali were so excited that they started jumping. Leblanc and Katarina watching their beloveds that were in a state of awe and excitement made them happy. A small smile graced Leblanc's features as Ahri took her hand in hers and started to guide her though the streets. Ahri returned a loving smile to the mage as Katarina just stood there and watched as her princess was running about the streets enjoying herself.

"The town is super lively today!" said Ahri excitedly.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and so should we." replied Leblanc with a smile.

"A certain ninja is already having fun without us…" stated Katarina pointing at Akali.

The two turn their attention to the overly excited Akali running around checking the stalls set up along the streets of the festival.

Broad smiles were plenty after seeing that she's enjoying herself.

"We should meet up with Irelia and others at the Festival Square soon." said Ahri a little worried.

"Surely we made them wait too long." replied LeBlanc calmly.

"I will come join you later, I have to catch Akali." spoke Katarina with an added sigh.

"Hope you find her before she sets off the fireworks early again like last year." replied Ahri with a chuckle.

Katarina left the two, making her way to the streets of the festival to find Akali. Leblanc pulled Ahri closer to her.

"I don't want you to get lost too, now let's go meet our friends" said Leblanc lovingly earning a smile and a nuzzle into her arm from Ahri.

* * *

><p>+Ionia Festival Square+<p>

At the Festival Square, Karma was listening to the two lovebirds bickering and poking at each other. Till She saw Leblanc and Ahri both smiling as they walk towards them hand-in-hand. Karma greeted them.

"Glad you two made it, where's Katarina and Akali?" spoke Karma questioningly.

"Hello! Kat is looking for Akali, they will join us later." replied Ahri grinning.

Syndra and Irelia stopped their lover's quarrel to look at who Karma was talking to, spotting Ahri and Leblanc talking to the elder. Irelia ran towards Ahri and enveloped her in a hug, while Leblanc slowly made her way to the floating Sovereign.

"Ahri, what took you so long?!" asked Irelia albeit a little unhappy.

"Sorry Irelia, I slept in today." Replied Ahri with an apologetic look.

"And I bet I know just the reason why." said Irelia with a confident smirk.

"I-Irelia!" shouted Ahri with a reddened face.

"All shy now are we?" replied Irelia teasingly.

"N-no! H-how did you know?!" asked Ahri very flustered.

"I guessed. It isn't very hard seeing that she is your 'mistress' and all." Stated Irelia with a sly smile.

"It's like everyone knows what's up with us now." Said Ahri face-palming.

"She left Noxus for you, that is reason enough for everyone to know." stated Irelia nonchalantly.

Over where the two mages stand, an intense staring contest has begun. The atmosphere around them intensified and to the passing people watching it felt as though a fight was bound to happen. But unbeknownst to them, Leblanc and Syndra merely share a very interesting relationship. Even though they seem to hate each other to the core, in reality they are great friends with a bond stronger than family.

"Syndra." said Leblanc with her no nonsense poker face.

"Emilia." spoke Syndra with a scorn.

"You seem fine." stated Leblanc staring at Syndra.

"But you still look like the old hag I always see." replied Syndra glaring daggers at Leblanc.

"And you are still rude and immature." deadpanned Leblanc .

After another intense glaring competition they both broke out in laughter.

"Well, how about a drink, my dear?" asked Leblanc whilst gesturing to the nearby tavern.

"I accept your offer." replied Syndra with a smirk.

The two mages made their way towards the tavern after informing their lovers that the two will be catching up on things.

"I am still only 3 years older than you." stated Leblanc.

"Don't ruin my fun, you look old anyways." replied Syndra with a smug face.

They continued their bickering on their way to the tavern and even after they pass through the doors it still continued.

* * *

><p>+Eastern Festival Streets+<p>

On the streets of the town where countless vendors were selling interesting celebratory items and delicious food. The many humans and creatures that are here in Ionia for this glorious celebration also do not to forget to enjoy the delicacies that only appear once a year, these scrumptious consumables are the gifts from the gods above that bless the luscious lands with good harvests all year round. Irelia walked together with Ahri, or rather dragged Ahri from stall to stall with Karma in tow. The Elder was amused to see the both of them acting like young children. It was refreshing for Karma to be able to enjoy herself with friends, although she was wishing a certain starchild was together with her right now but she had to wait. A sudden call from Irelia shook Karma from her thoughts and she directed her view to Irelia pointing at another stall.

"Ahri, Karma, look! They have 'Dragon Beard candy' over there!" spoke Irelia excitedly.

"Oh! I wasn't able to eat those the last time, I would love to try them." stated Ahri with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Let's go get some." replied Irelia dragging Ahri towards the stall.

"Ah~ Youth." said Karma following suit.

"Karma, would you like some?" asked Ahri, offering Karma some Dragon Beard.

"Indeed I would, thank you." thanked Karma, taking the offered candy from Ahri.

"It's so delicious!" beamed Irelia.

"Wow, it really does taste delicious!" said Ahri with a contented face.

"It has been awhile since I last ate candy." stated Karma nostalgically.

"You get to eat all you want today, so enjoy yourself." spoke Ahri with a big grin.

"Glad that you could join us today, unlike the countless times you were working in your office" said Irelia.

"I am glad they let me leave the Council today, I can enjoy myself to the fullest." replied Karma joyfully.

"Aren't you gonna quit the Council soon?" Asked Ahri with a mouthful of more food she got from the another stall.

"Indeed I am although it won't be soon, but for now I am still a member of the Council and I still have responsibilities." Stated Karma boorishly.

"What's important is that you are spending time with us now." beamed Ahri with that contagious grin of hers.

"That's right! I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the night at the festival with everyone." spoke Irelia as she looked down the streets of the festival.

"Me too, the nighttime festivities surely are something to look forward to." replied Karma smiling happily.

Karma was grateful to have such great friends by her side, everyday with them is like an adventure filled with laughter and joy. She looked forward to the nightfall that was to come in another few hours.

Authors Notes:  
>I personally love dialogue in stories because the characters have more presence and personalities.<p>

I'm bad at describing things and I apologize for that, please bear with me.

This is my first fanfic to be uploaded, Thanks for reading, please leave a review. :D


	3. Glad You're Here

+Ionia, Eastern District+

~Runic Tavern~

It was fairly lively inside the tavern, magnificent artworks and framed photos were hung on the wooden walls, decorating the tavern with their artistic beauty. Though the place was dimly lit, it had a homely and relaxing atmosphere to indulge oneself in a drink. There was only a handful of people in the tavern enjoying their drinks and chattering about recent happenings while everyone else preferred to enjoy the festivities outside. Standing at the bar was everyone's favorite bunny-girl cleaning shot glasses till her attention was brought to the creak of the door and two gorgeous ladies approaching the bar. With a gentle smile Riven raised her hand and gave a slight nod to greet her guests. Leblanc and Syndra seated themselves at the bar and gave their greetings to Riven.

"Enjoying yourself today, Riven?" asked Leblanc as Syndra just gave a nod.

"Yes, very much." replied Riven with a smile.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" said Syndra.

"And some ale." added Leblanc.

Riven turned to prepare the beverages.

"Not going to enjoy the early festivities?" asked Riven with her back towards the mages.

"I had some things to discuss." replied Leblanc quietly.

"You do?" asked Syndra sarcastically.

"Syndra, stop it." deadpanned Leblanc.

"Oh, alright." said Syndra, rolling her eyes.

Soon, Riven returned to the to mages with their desired beverages.

"We had to discuss this sooner or later.. " stated Leblanc.

"Indeed, if you are to propose to her you need to be prepared." said Riven with a smile.

"Why are you so worried, she loves you so much that there's no way she'd say no." said Syndra whilst sipping her wine.

"It's not that simple.." replied Leblanc with a frown.

"Just go with your plan for tonight, I'm sure it will work out fine." said Riven with a reassuring smile.

"I'd hate to say this but I'm unsure and nervous..." replied Leblanc with an uneasy tone.

"Hmm? The Great Deceiver is afraid? Now, that's a first!" said Syndra with a chuckle.

"I"m worried. What if she says no?" replied Leblanc with her head face down on the bar top.

"Emilia, we all know she loves you. Why should you doubt her feelings for you now?" stated Syndra with a stern look.

"Thanks, Syndra." replied Leblanc gratefully, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Anytime Emilia, anytime." said Syndra with fondness like no other before downing her glass of wine.

* * *

><p>+Northern Festival Streets+<p>

"Akali, stop running!" yelled Katarina, panting.

"But there is so much fun to be had!" replied an overexcited Akali still running down the streets.

"Akali! *Sigh* I'm getting out of shape." stated Katarina worriedly.

Continuing her chase after the nimble ninja, Katarina wondered about how much her life has changed. Once the Sinister Blade a killer of kin, and now a carefree and easy-going retired assassin, a lifestyle she would have never wanted before she fell head over heels for The Fist of Shadows. Just as Katarina was running pass a small open area, she spotted a scaly green tail by a fountain. Trailing her eyes upwards to the beautiful face and vibrant eyes of her loving sister. She called out to her sister, receiving a greeting in return.

"Hey, Cassie. Enjoying yourself?" asked Katarina, wearing her usual neutral expression.

"Hello mittensss~ I am waiting for Sivir, have you seen her?" replied Cassiopeia with a slightly uneasy look.

"I seen her yesterday, but not today." stated Katarina with a shrug.

"Not very helpful, but thank you nonetheless." replied Cassiopeia returning her attention to the streets.

"Both of you seem to spend a lot of time together now, am I missing something here?" asked Katarina with some suspicion.

"That's none of your business!" replied Cassiopeia with a snarl.

"I was just asking, sheesh." said Katarina holding her hands up in front of her.

Just then Akali approached them arms linked with the famous Battle Mistress.

"Heeeey, look who I bumped into." said Akali pulling on Sivir's arm.

"Surely I'm not the only person you bumped into today." replied Sivir jokingly and earning a pout from the ninja.

"You just looove to make me wait don't you?" said Cassiopeia unhappyly, tapping the tip of her tail on the ground.

"You mean like how I do in bed every night?" replied Sivir teasingly.

Just then, Cassiopeia let out a loud hiss at Sivir and Katarina was clutching her stomach laughing. Causing a flustered Akali to just stare at the scene that presented itself in front of her. At that moment Sivir was giving Cassiopeia the most smug look that she could muster.

"Ohhh, so that's what I've been missing." said Katarina still trying not to laugh.

"You should hear her hisses at night." said Sivir trying to hold back Cassiopeia's slaps by grabbing her wrists.

"Why didn't you enlighten me on this situation sooner, Cassie?" asked Katarina with a smirk.

"B-both of you! Shut up!" yelled a flustered Cassiopeia, furiously.

As Cassiopeia continued to be teased by Sivir, Akali's attention was brought towards the entrance of a house, she spotted someone familiar exiting the building.

"Erm, Kitten?" said Akali.

"What is it Princess?" replied Katarina.

"It's Fiora." said Akali pointing at the duelist.

"Let's go over there instead, Cassie is ruining my ears with her screaming." stated Katarina while covering her ears.

Katarina and Akali left a screeching Cassiopeia and Sivir to continue their bickering over by the fountain, and made their way towards the Grand Duelist in her Royal Guard Uniform.

"Hey, Fio!" called Katarina.

"Bon après-midi~" greeted the duelist with a smile.

"You seem to be in a hurry, are you going somewhere?" asked Akali innocently.

"I am to meet Riven at the tavern, care to join me?" replied Fiora happily.

"We'd love to. Right, Kat? ... Kat ?" asked Akali tugging on her girlfriend's arm.

"Something interesting caught my eye." replied Katarina while pointing back towards the fountain.

Cassiopeia and Sivir was in the midst of a kiss, Sivir's arms were looped around Cassiopeia's hips pulling her closer and Cassiopeia's hands were entangled in ebony black hair. The act of intimacy made a smile grace Katarina's facial features, she was glad her sister found someone she loves. Katarina knew the Battle Mistress well and that she would protect her sister at all costs, there was no need to worry about her sister's safety or her heart. With that Katarina turned to give her princess a soft kiss on the forehead, earning a giggle and a hug in return.

"Let's go to Riven's tavern, we might find Leblanc there." said Katarina, confidently.

"It's nice to have the two of you joining me." said Fiora with a chuckle.

"I should be glad that I'm not arrested." said Katarina jokingly.

"The citizens of Ionia know you won't hurt anyone, anymore. You should relax and enjoy your life." replied Akali.

" Du Couteau, you've changed for the better." stated Fiora.

"Yeah, and it isn't only I that has changed." said Katarina with a gentle smile.

"We should get going now." said Fiora as she started walking.

Katarina had entwined her hands with Akali's and they made their way to Riven's tavern on the eastern districts of the town.

Remembering the scene of the kiss shared between her sister and Sivir lead to Katarina thinking that she could not have been any happier. She had her gorgeous princess within arms reach along with her sister and friends all living together within Ionia. Being exiled from Noxus has been the best turn of events that had happened to her and made her life so much more free. Noxus was a boring and stale place to live in, where everything only revolved around war and power, she was sick of how boorish it all was. When she met Akali, unknowingly she had fallen in love with the cute little assassin. And so, along with Leblanc, Sivir and Cassiopeia they left Noxus and traveled to Ionia to start their new lives.

* * *

><p>Author's notes :<br>Just thought that adding a tiny bit of why Katarina and the others left Noxus.  
>Please leave a review~<p> 


	4. Spending Time With You

+Eastern District+

~Runic Tavern~

The wooden door to the tavern swung open and entered Fiora along with Katarina and Akali. The tavern was empty as it was closed and everyone had left for the festival save the three gorgeous ladies at the bar. Their gazes met those of the trio at the bar and each exchanged their greetings. Katarina and Akali sat next to Leblanc on her left and Fiora joined Riven behind the bar.

"We should head out to the town square soon, the nighttime festival performances will start as soon as then sun goes down." stated Fiora as she removed her hat.

"Let me get changed and then we could go." said Riven as she walked into the backroom.

"Even though you look cuter in this outfit my sweet lil' bunny." replied Fiora with a wink.

"I'm surprised she can tolerate a flirt like you." said Syndra twirling her glass of wine.

"I am not a flirt, mon ami." replied a somewhat offended Fiora.

"Really? You sure seem like one to me." said Katarina questioningly with a raised brow.

"Fiora, you may not notice it but the words just fly out of your mouth every time you open it." stated Syndra.

"T-that is neither insulting or true." replied Fiora sipping on a glass of wine she just poured.

"Guess your tongue isn't as sharp as your blade." said Leblanc nonchalantly.

"Why do I feel like everyone is ganging up on me right now?" stated Fiora worriedly.

"Oh? I never knew you couldn't handle a little tease?" replied Katarina acting uncaring while checking her nails.

"Can you just keep your mouth shut? I swear you're looking for a fight every time you speak?" replied an angry Fiora.

"Am I now? Surely I've been on my best behavior." said Katarina as she acted innocently.

"Can I throw you in jail?" deadpanned the duelist.

"You're very welcomed to." said Leblanc blandly.

"Hmm, she should throw you in jail as well?" said Syndra jokingly.

"Will the both of you keep quiet!?" yelled Riven, the warrior returned from the backroom dressed in a more festive garb.

"Sorry, my dear." apologized Fiora immediately.

"Wow, just wow." spoke Katarina surprised at the duelist's sudden switch.

"You got a problem, scar face?" retorted Fiora somewhat pissed.

"Oh no, baguette wielder over here is gonna kill me." cried Katarina with a mocking tone.

"I'm so going to stab you one day." stated Fiora coldly.

"Why not just do it right now?" replied Katarina trying to get the duelist to snap.

"Can the both of you just stop?! You are so rude! Kat!" snapped Akali as she couldn't stand the stupidity any longer.

"Why'd you get mad at me for?" asked Katarina.

"Cause you started it." stated Syndra blandly.

"You're not helping ..." said Katarina.

"Why should I?" asked Syndra.

"We are leaving right now! If the both of you act like this once more then neither of you may enter my tavern again!" yelled a very angry Riven.

With that everyone left the Runic Tavern and headed towards the town square. On the way, Katarina was being lectured by Akali about the way she behaved while Fiora on the other hand was apologizing to Riven. Regretting some of her actions, Katarina apologized to both Akali and Fiora for her attitude. There were no hard feelings or grudges to be hold, therefore everyone proceeded to the town square with high spirits to meet up with Ahri, Irelia and Karma.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, dyeing the sky with shades of orange, vermilion, yellow and deep pink. The faint glow of the sun, emitting rays of warmth to embrace the townsfolk of this little town before it retires for the day. Soon the pale glow of the moon would be visible in the vast night sky. The lanterns lining the streets were lit up as the sky turned a darker shade and welcoming the night was the silver moon. The streets were illuminated with an atmosphere of nostalgia, and at the center of the town everyone has gathered to view the nighttime festivities.<p>

+Spring Festival Square+

"Karma, I'm so excited!" squealed Ahri.

"So am I, it's truly exhilarating." replied Karma with a faint smile.

"Hey look! They're here!" said Irelia joyfully.

The crowd were awestruck as the group of gorgeous beauties walked into the festival square. Leblanc the well-known Deceiver and Syndra the almighty Sovereign were casually strolling along side-by-side in their elegant Chinese Dresses. Besides that, the formally dressed Fiora and femininely dressed Riven were holding hands while having a conversation. But a certain ninja just bolted straight pass everyone and tackle hugged Irelia. Katarina casually walked along the group with her hands folded.

"Irelia! You're always so hug-able." Murmured Akali from Irelia's cleavage.

"Haha, you're lively as always too." said Irelia a little embarrassed.

"You made it in time for the lantern lighting ceremony." said Ahri pointing at the many paper lanterns arranged in the middle of the square.

"I'm glad we did, or Akali will nag my head off." responded Katarina worriedly.

One of the Elders called upon Irelia, the town's most beloved hero to light the first paper lantern of the Lunar Festival. Irelia walked up to the platform and took the lit candle from the Elder and lit the paper lantern. As the first lantern was lit and set free to fly up into the starry night sky, the Lunar Festival's nighttime festivities has officially begun.

Music could be heard as everyone started dancing, drinking, eating and drowning themselves in joy. The beating of taiko drums sounded throughout the entire city as the traditional rhythmic songs were being drummed. Performers were out and about putting their all into the nighttime performances which consisted of many types of traditional dances and musical scores.

Our beloved ladies were all enjoying themselves by consuming many scrumptious delicacies and beverages. Akali had excitedly pulled Katarina towards the middle of the square and started dancing. Syndra, Leblanc and Fiora were drinking and eating along with their lovely partners as well. Karma on the other hand was no where to be found...

+Random Alleyway+

Karma was walking down a secluded alleyway near the festival square. Looking around with only the faint light emanating from the magic glow produced by her left hand, trying to find what she's looking for.

"Karma?" whispered a gentle voice.

"Soraka?" replied Karma turning around to meet a pair golden orbs.

The pair of bright eyes belonged to the Starchild, Soraka. Whom Karma invited to join her at the festival.

"You decided to come, I am so happy you're here." beamed Karma as she embraced the starchild in a hug.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" stated Soraka with a giggle.

"Surely I bet you can, but why rendezvous at an alley?" said Karma questioningly.

"I'm still nervous about showing myself..." said Soraka shyly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you're stunning and beautiful." replied Karma, holding Soraka's hands up to her cheeks.

"You sure know how to flatter me." stated Soraka with a blush.

"I'm not always serious, I can be romantic too." said Karma planting a soft kiss upon Soraka's right hand.

"Hmm, you're so sweet." murmured Soraka.

"Let us go indulge ourselves in the celebration now, shall we?" said Karma as she pulled Soraka out of the alleyway.

The two lovebirds went about the many streets, checking the various vendors and tasting many delicious foods and beverages throughout the night. Besides that, they payed the shrines a visit and offered their prayers as well as drawing their fortunes for the year. The unique couple drawn the attention of many eyes but they payed them no mind as they were having so much fun together for the first time in public that they felt extremely blessed and content. May the gods above bless them with prosperity and watch over them as they progress together throughout the many years that they will be spending happily together.


	5. A Love So Strong

+Rainbow Cherry Hill+

Hours later, the festival was still on-going and the crowds within Ionia was restless. But atop a hill just on the edge of town, where a special giant cherry blossom tree which blooms rainbow colored petals throughout the whole of spring was residing there, our ladies continued their celebration beneath it. Even on the hill the lively festival streets could be heard from there, everyone was dancing and singing to the tune of the festival harps. Symphonic melodies from the Gu Qin(古琴)and Pi pa(琵琶) were traveling throughout the town and farther. If one closes their eyes and relax, they would be able to hear the music, singing, and all joyous sounds of the Lunar Festival. Among the streets, cherry blossom petals were raining upon everyone's heads and soon the night sky was lit up ceremoniously with fireworks. Bright spheres of different sizes and colors filled the night sky with their luminescence, and awestruck expressions could be seen upon everyone's faces.

Sitting atop the hill around the glowing rainbow cherry tree and watching the gorgeous sky, everyone was in a state of bliss. Irelia was cuddling close to Syndra as they stared up at the night sky, enjoying the sparkles of the fireworks. Next to them were Fiora and Riven, as they chose to lie down on the grass snuggled up together, exchanging sweet nothings to each other. A little bit away from the four of them, sat Akali and Katarina leaning onto each other while watching the colorful explosions in the sky. Besides that, Karma and Soraka also joined them and were busy exchanging stories with one another as they enjoyed the vibrant lights high above.

Sitting directly under the cherry tree were Leblanc and Ahri holding hands and talking about the festival. Their backs were leaning against the broad trunk of the ginormous three as their heads rested on each other.

"Today sure was fun!" squealed Ahri.

"Yeah." replied Leblanc.

"I can't wait to see what the rest of the year yields for us." said Ahri excitedly.

"Yeah.." replied Leblanc.

"Emilia? Is something wrong?" asked Ahri with a tilt of her head.

"O-oh?! N-nothing!" stuttered Leblanc.

"Are you hiding something?" questioned Ahri with her face close to Leblanc.

"A-am not h-hiding anything!" said Leblanc turning her head away.

"Emilia, stop. Just tell me everything." said Ahri with a serious expression.

With a sigh, Leblanc broke from her lovers embrace and stood up. She took a few steps away from the fox and looked up into the evening sky. Everyone's attention was brought to her and Ahri, as everyone else besides Ahri knew about what was planned for the night. Smiles plastered on everyone's faces as they awaited Leblanc to utter those chosen words. Ahri stood up and walked towards Leblanc with a worried and confused face. Leblanc turned around to face Ahri and took both of her hands and held them tight. A blush was visible on Leblanc's features and Ahri was even more confused than before. She took in a deep breath before she spoke,

"Ahri, I may not have been a good person in the past but I have done everything in my power to change myself for you. As long as you're by my side I will remain by yours therefore I ask of you, will you please be mine and marry me right here right now?"

As Leblanc had uttered those words Ahri felt ecstatic, out-of-her-mind overjoyed, shocked, overwhelmed and she couldn't figure out what to say or how to react to the words and actions of her beloved Emilia. The only respond she gave were tears rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed Leblanc by the the front of her dress and pulled her into a sensual and passionate kiss. "Yes" the fox muttered as she broke from the kiss only to continue kissing the stunning sorceress whom wrapped her arms around Ahri's slender waistline pulling her deeper into the kiss. Ahri's hands had ended up tangled in dark purple tresses during the long kiss. Their friends were glad and happy that everything had turned out the way it did. As the two beautiful women had found a love so strong within each other the people around them were wishing them the best for the many years ahead.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night, the festivities had come to a close but the many taverns and bars throughout Ionia had reopened for the late night business that was flooding in. The festivities might have ended but the celebration has yet come to a close as crowds of people flooded the late night stores for more grub and alcohol. Riven had returned to her tavern along the Ionian streets to earn a bunch of extra income as the opportunity presented itself. The Grand Duelist and Captain of the Guard had also tagged along to help out at the tavern as Riven can't serve all these people without the help of her hired workers that had the day off. Not forgetting a certain sorceress, Syndra sat in the corner of the tavern enjoying more wine as she continued on with her book in hand.<p>

Meanwhile, Akali and Katarina had disappeared into the night without a trace leading everyone to think they have gone to have some alone time together for the rest of the night. The Starchild and Karma were still atop the hill gazing at the stars, spending what little time they had left together before the next day as Karma had to return to her duties. As for Leblanc and Ahri, the two 'newlyweds' returned home to spend the night together in each others loving embrace.

"Mmh" incoherent moans came from the voluptuous vixen's naked figure that layed above silken white sheets as her lover clad in only racy undergarments hovered over her. "You taste divine." spoke Leblanc with a seductive tone before luscious red lips captured a stiff pink nipple between them, and a soft wet tongue circled around it. Nipping and suckling softly with her mouth as her left hand came to tease the unattended twin peak, kneading malleable flesh and pinching a taut nipple. Evoking even more inviting moans from the aroused fox beneath her, Leblanc started to grow impatient as her lover became even more provocative. Leblanc had stopped her oral attentions on Ahri's pleasure point and moved up to face her lover before lips meshed together. The kiss was sloppy and sensual, Leblanc bit gently on her lover's lower lips begging for the entrance which she was granted. Her tongue slipped through soft lips and explored the oral cavern of the vixen as her hands found themselves at the plump heart-shaped behind which always came to mind.

The kiss broke due to the ever important need to breathe, both were left panting but they were just getting started. Leblanc started attacking one of her lover's weak spots, her ever so inviting neck. Kisses were planted along the jawline and neck before Leblanc started to kiss her way down to those soft peaks onto her taut stomach and around her navel. Ahri was a quivering mess beneath Leblanc's touches, constantly arching her back and melting into the sheets. Soon she felt the wetness of a tongue poking at her nether region before it started to tease her lovebud. Leblanc loved to tease Ahri because her reactions are always so arousing to watch, as she softly suckled on her bundle of nerves trapped between her lips. She then moved lower and started to lick Ahri's lower lips, as Ahri's back arched and she trusts her hips forward begging for the attention she wants. Leblanc happily obliged as she started to lick the pussy presented in front of her. Soon after she inserted her tongue into Ahri's pussy and started to lick more vigorously. Ahri felt ecstatic and shivered as her release was about to stain the sheets she layed upon.

Sensing that Ahri was near, Leblanc thrust two fingers into Ahri's snatch and started to pump in and out with rhythm. Ahri's moans got louder and more strained as she tried to hold in her orgasm. Wanting to taste more of Ahri's juices, Leblanc moved her lips to Ahri's lovebud once again and started to suckle and lick it whilst her fingers were still trusting in and out of Ahri's pussy. The vixen had grabbed hold a fistful of the bed sheets as her other hand rest atop her lover's head pushing slightly to signal that she was about to come. Leblanc knew that and she nibbled gently on the vixen's lovebud and was rewarded with even more sweet nectar as Ahri's release had covered her face. Ahri's back arched as she came moaning her lover's name, she was soon panting heavily on the bed as Leblanc sat up and sucked the love juice off her fingers before claiming Ahri's bruised lips with her own. The two lovers shared one last kiss before they fell asleep in each other's warm and loving embrace as soon as Leblanc pulled the covers over them.


	6. Update, Explanation, Info

The Story is revised with added lines and grammar corrections.

Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I didn't find the motivation to continue the story.  
>I will be updating this story along side my other story "Hidden Love Letter".<br>Do give it a read as I pour some of my real feelings into it. (A story for another time.)

I had tried to give this story a little more freedom with creativity.  
>Since I do not plan to have any fighting or killing in it.<br>There will be some action but that is not guaranteed as I think it is not needed.  
>In this story, the League of Legends universe is sort of different.<br>Think of it as an AU, where it is more peaceful with no wars but still constant political issues.

Katarina was exiled for falling in love with Akali but there is another reason which will be stated later.  
>Leblanc however chose to leave Noxus and the Black Rose behind as she moved to Ionia to start anew.<br>Cass left Noxus to follow her sister along her journey as she is her only family, well what's left of it. (Talon isn't connected by blood so yeah..)  
>Sivir was Noxus based but shes a mercenary that only cares about the highest pay, she does not care about Noxus and decided to pursuit Cass.<p>

Syndra and Irelia's relationship will be explained later as well as Fiora and Riven's.  
>Karma and Soraka was just something I always wanted to write about.<br>I might go all out creative on it or just let it bite the dust, but that all depends on the flow.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.  
>Feed back is always welcomed, I will try to explain as much as I can.<p>

With that,

It's windy, lovely.


End file.
